Talk:Well of the Profane
Acquisition Huh? Since when is Yort the Bronze a skill trainer? I take it, this is an error. Whoever put it in had The Misplaced Sword quest reward in mind. -- 00:39, 29 November 2005 (UTC) untargetted enchantments? could someone verify that? i seem to remember having trouble with this somewhere --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:44, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :Pretty sure it's correct. I'll test later if I remember. --68.142.14.106 17:09, 2 August 2006 (CDT) Factions? Can you get well of the profane in any way as a RP char if you only got factions? :You should be able to since it's a core skill. --Vortexsam 15:46, 10 August 2006 (CDT) I really can't find it at all. No skill trainer and not a boss (that I have seen) who got the skill =S ::almost every skill is available from the skill trainers in heltzer and cavalon. most of the skills are available from senji's, and a good portion are available in kaineng. if you still can't find it, unlock it with balthazar faction. once unlocked, it should be available everywhere. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:25, 10 August 2006 (CDT) OK Thanks, I found out how to do. You have to unlock it as Sarah said and then it was available to buy. Thanks all! Related to Mirror of Disenchantment? Other then the fact that they both remove multiple enchantments there are no similarities. One is a well that is used for aoe enchant denial, the other is a minor enchant remover that potential to remove bonds, tainted and aegis. Very different roles. The Hobo 02:48, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Other than the fact that they do similar things? There are few skills which remove enchantments AoE or from multiple enemies at once. --Fyren 03:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::Do you think that is enough of a reason? I don't consider Rotting Flesh to be similar to Tainted Flesh just because they both inflict disease. I don't consider Well of Suffering to be similar to Suffering just because they both inflict aoe degen. They have the same effect but present themselves in very different ways. Blinding Surge to be similar to flash because they have the same purpose: to shut down physical attacks, they are used in the exact same way. Would you use Profane in the same way you would use Mirror? The Hobo 03:57, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::I would not remove either of those relations were they added (well, tainted and rotting are linked through the disease QR, so I would remove that one, but that's a different reason). Most skills listed as related aren't used "in the exact same way." --Fyren 04:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) ::::One of the main reasons skills are related is because they are used in the exact same way. Glimmering Mark doesn't equal Blinding surge. I'll use Tainted and Rotting as an example since you seem to agree with me there somewhat. Tainted can be compared to Profane the same way Rotting can be compared to Mirror. Rotting is meant to be used intelligently and has devastating effects when used correctly, very similar to Mirror in a way, both are simple "cast at X an get an effect spells". Tainted and Profane require input from the opposition and are a more longterm problem. both are more easily avoided (stripping, having intelligent melee players and avoiding the well). Same results, different methods. Not related in the same way Glimmering Mark isn't related to Blinding Surge. Anyways, since a large part of GWiki is opinions, I'll stfu and let everybody have their own. The Hobo 04:48, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I agree with you, i think chilblains is related, but none of the others. Chilblains and this have in common the following: AoE enchant strip, necromancer skills, spells, remove more than one enchant. This and mirror have: AoE enchant strip, spells. That's it. I say it should be removed, same goes for winds of disenchantment. Otherwise we'd have to link all the attack skills to others of the same attribute if we're gonna be so loose.--Darksyde Never Again 02:49, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Shadow Form This thing is a hoot against Shadow Form. Done25 23:35, 30 July 2007 (CDT)